Finding Jinora
by Typostory
Summary: A failed mission left a terrible cost. Jinora's body was never found and Kai never felt so alone. Five years has past and a new battle has begun. A battle without the Avatar and a prisoner needing to escape captivity. In order to save the world, the airbending master must be found.
1. Prologue

_A year after Kuvira's attack._

* * *

They were on a mission to save the captured airbenders from the Red Lotus. But it seems that the Dai Li has joined them, making this mission even harder to accomplish.

Everyone was distracted fighting the Dai Li and some Red Lotus soldiers that no one noticed the airships excaping with the enemy and prisoners.. everyone except Jinora.

Just as she was about to warn the others, two Dai LI agents held her arms handcuffed her while quickly went up a moving airship closest to them.

"KAI!" She screamed, getting his attention.

"Jinora!" He pushed off the Firebender and used his glider to try and reach his girlfriend.

Jinora airbended the Dai Li agent on her right of the airship's ramp and and used her feet to knock the other agent of his feet with a little air.

But as she tried to get off the airship and glide her way out of there and to her flying boyfriend.. the airship exploded and burst into flames and started crashing to the forest.

"JINORA!"

* * *

"Jinora was like a younger sister to me. She saved my life in so many occasions and helped to be my spirit guide when Unalaq wanted to take over the world by freeing Vaatu. And if it weren't for her the world would have been in darkness .. "

Korra stopped to wipe her tears.

"J-Jinora will always hold a special place in each of our hearts. A Daughter, sister , master, girlfriend and savior. Until we find her body a funeral will not commence, because for all we know, maybe just maybe she is still out there."

Words were just words.

People knew that Jinora was gone. Even if they try hard to deny it.

* * *

 _The beginning_


	2. Chapter 1

It's been 5 years since the explosion.

Kai puts his grief in focusing more on airbending and thus allowed him to be the first 'outsider' to receive his tattoos. But he was never the same cheerful boy he had been. Kai has got a new girlfriend, Shaya, for a two months now. But people can see that he has obviously still hasn't got over his first love.

Tenzin, Meelo, Ikki, and Pema suffered the loss of their beloved family member and Rohan will only faintly remember his courageous sister. As time passes, people heal but Jinora is still a very touchy subject.

Tenzin demanded not to have her funeral until we find her body. Its been years now and people just think that Tenzin is just afraid to accept the truth.

Korra blamed herself for not able to save Jinora and the airbenders but Asami, her girlfriend, assured her there was nothing that could be done.

* * *

The tray of rice, muck, a half rotten apple and a bent spoon fell on the ground.

"Enjoy your lunch." The guard said roughly and kicked it to the prisoner and shut the metal door and locked it.

Clackles of platinum chains could be heard as the prisoner calmly stood up and picked up the tray and sat down.

She gingerly picked up the spoon and ate her lunch.

She laid the tray down once she was finished and sighed, rubbing her sore wrist and ankles that were cuffed with platinum chains, restricting her movement.

Her Jail cell was similar to Zaheer. The airbender who has the ability to fly, a great gift but unfortunately was misused.

Zaheer probably had better food then me The prisoner thought bitterly.

She shook that thought of her head and sat down in lotus position and brought her knuckles together to meditate.

Allowing her to enter the spirit world.

* * *

Kai nodded to whatever his girlfriend was saying.  
He doesn't care anyways.

"Kai , are you even listening to me?!"

Kai sighed.

"Yes Shaya whatever you say."

She huffed and walked away.. thankfully. Kai rolled his eyes and continued to meditate.

He thought of how his life changed and how it would have been with Jinora.

Yes he is dating Shaya but no he could never love her more then he loves Jinora.  
Heck Kai doesn't even like her.

He thought Shaya can help him move on with life but no its just making it worse. He is dying of guilt and feels like he is betraying Jinora.

Jinora.

Her eyes, the shine with beauty and intelligence.

Her nose, so cute and sharp.

Her lips, soft, pink and so kissable.

A tear escapes Kai's eye as he remembers all the moments he had with Jinora.

"I miss you Jinora."

Kai swears he heard a reply.

* * *

A scream echoed in Air Temple Island.

Tenzin, recognising the scream, flew as fast as be could to the source.  
Following him was Asami, Bolin and Mako.

"Ikki!" He hurried up and defended the fire blast away from his unconscious daughter.

He looked up to see the attacker, and was shocked to see Korra.. wait.. five Korras?  
Four of them was up in action while one was unconscious on the ground.

Tenzin then remembered a familiar tale his father had to go through and knew instantly the same exact thing was happening to Korra

"What The.." Mako muttered.

"Get Korra out of here!" Tenzin ordered.

"WHICH ONE? THERE ARE FIVE!" Bolin shouted. His question remained unanswered but Asami caught on quickly and pulled the unconscious Korra into her arms.

Boulders of rocks levitated and aim to them but Bolin managed to gain control of the rocks and used them against the other Korras.

One disappeared into mist but the remaining three blocked them and quickly excaped.

"Well that was easy." Bolin commented.

"Its only just the beginning."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Might have some mistakes as I just got this from my wattpad account and it gets a bit messed up :( Nevertheless,**_ _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Korra is in a coma. I'm not so sure when she'll wake up but there isn't any damage. Its like when.. Jinora was trapped in the Spirit World but unlike Jinora, Korra seems functioning fine." Katara announced.

"Now will someone tell me what is going on? I can practically hear the tension."

"Well, Mother, Ikki told me that she and Korra were just meditating when Korra suddenly groaned in pain. Her eyes turned black and then as if she was cloned four of he- "

"Oh this thing again." Katara cut her son off. "The same thing happened to your father. Four dark clones.. they each possess an element. Fire, Water, Earth and Air. The first three elements that your father learnt easily was the easiest to defeat. But Earth was the most difficult to fight against since Aang took that up with much difficulty. Toph, being the earthbending master managed to defeat him easily.. thankfully and once they are all defeated Aang woke up perfectly fine!"

Tenzin open his mouth to say something but Katara wasn't finished yet.

"We looked it up in the library and it turns out that it was a .. illness called the Avatar Fever. It wasn't very common to many Avatars but once it do happen the result can be very unfortunate. The four clones will aim to take over the world, and if they aren't defeated soon.. Korra will never wake up to see the daylight again. The world will be doomed."

Everyone was shocked, and the tension was thick.

"Weellll...But they'll be easy to defeat right? Aang's Avatar Fever sounded easy to get rid off.." Bolin chuckled nervously.

"It was only easy because we already had the earthbending master." Katara warned. "As I said before, the element the Avatar tried to learn will be the hardest to defeat. Only the master of that element will be the only one that can defeat the last clone."

"Korra's hardest was air so it should be easy to find the airbending master since there not many airbenders in the world as much as the other benders." Mako retorted.

"That is for you to find out. I told you as much as I know and you better find her fast."

"Her?" Kai questioned "How do you know its a her?"

Katara smiled like as if she was hiding something.

"Nothing.. just a hunch."

* * *

"Do you think it's Zaheer?" Opal wondered.

"I hope not. We don't have much of a choice anywa-"

The airship tilted to the left, as if someone had attempted to knock it over. This resulted in cutting of Kai mid-sentence.

"What's going on? What happened?" Opal panicked.

Kai peered through the window.

"We're being attacked."


	4. Chapter 3

**_Sorry! This chapter is a bit.. rushed... just a warning!_**

* * *

Pema rushed to her injured husband who was being supported by Kai and Makko.

"What happened? I thought you guys were only going to visit Katara?" Pema questioned.

"We did, but on the way back we were attacked by Korra's clones." Opal answered, she was helping Asami, who had been guarding Korra since the attack, bring Korra to a room for her to stay for the while.

"We managed to defeat the two other clones since we already defeated the fire clone thing earlier, but Master Katara was right, the air clone is impossible to defeat! Thankfully we managed to escape on Lefty before the airship exploded."

Kai couldn't speak at all, seeing that airship explode brought the nightmares back.

"Yeah! It was scary like the clones eyes were pitch black like as if Korra was in a dark Avatar state and heck even Tenzin couldn't defeat her! There must be someone else even better then Tenzin but thats like impossible since Tenzin is like the son of the last Avatar and-" Bolin stopped when he noticed Opal glaring at him.

"-sorry?"

"Right, anyways we know one thing from the attack today."

"What?" Bolin asked his brother.

"We have to find the master...and fast."

* * *

The knock on Kai's door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." He said in a monotone voice.

Asami peered through the door and smiled softly.

"Hi Kai."

"Asami? What are you doing here?" Kai asked, getting up from the bed.

"Just checking how you are.. that hit must have hurt your back."

Ah right, when he defeated the earth clone, she sent boulders at him and made him hit the airships wing rather roughly, he hadn't even thought of the aching pain on his back.

"Oh I'm fine thanks."

Asami closed the door behind her.

"Right, and the explosion? You seemed like you had a lot in your mind."

Kai sat back down on his bed and looked at the floor solemnly.

"It's been five years Kai." Asami began. "Everyone has already moved on.. maybe you should too."

It was only when she open the door to exit the room when Kai spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't"

Asami looked back to face Kai before shutting the door behind her.

"Then what are you doing with that other girl?"

"I don't know" Kai answered honestly.

* * *

"We got reports that.. here" Lin Beifong pointed to Whale Tale island. " that the Dai Li and The Red Lotus are keeping a bunch of airbenders hidden beneath the mountains, similar to the one where Korra was taken to when Zaheer was still a big threat."

Beifong paused to look up.

"So maybe if we can enter silently and bring them out? Just like the last time when we busted Kai and the others 5 years ago?"

"Nine years ago."

"Right, right. So sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah, Opal, Bolin, Kai, Asami and I will go, Tenzin stays here, he's still hurt." Mako, the new chief of police ordered.

"Hey! I'm coming too." Lin objects. "I have to have at least some fun."

"Right, ma'am."

"Whatever, we leave at sundown."

* * *

The platinum door opened with a click and Mako opened the door silently.

"Everyone, get up. We're taking you out."

Getting them out wasn't as easy as before. They were all in separated cells and their leg was chained inside the cell. Thankfully they already got the keys but it was gonna take longer then planned.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Lin asked Opal.

"Not yet, you can take the first group now, Bolin, Kai and I will bring the last few on Lefty and Juicy."

"Okay, Everyone this way, as silent as possible." Lin whispered. "Mako, lead the way, I'll radio Asami to bring the airship.'

Once they left, Kai had finished unlocking the chains of this little girl who was about 9 years old. She was probably the youngest of all the prisoners.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Kai smiled softly. "Your Welcome."

"Guys quick we have to hurry some guards are coming!"

The prisoners followed Kai, Opal and Bolin out of the cells as quietly and fast as possible.

Once they managed to go outside (with only needing to knock out two guards)

Kai whistled for Lefty while Opal whistled for Juicy. They helped the airbenders get on the bison but after, as they were about to leave two guards came out for patrol.

"HEY! GET THEM!"

Kai's eyes widened and quickly tried to fly away , they almost made it when a metal hook grabbed the saddle, pulling them back. Kai quickly got up to get rid of the hook when the girl he saved earlier beat him to it and broke the metal hook, releasing Lefty from the metal grip and allowed them to excape thankfully. Bolin, Opal and the other airbenders already made it past to the airship.

"Thank you..uhh what's your name?"

"My name is Callie." She said shyly.

"Well Callie, thank you." She smiled, showing her missing tooth.

"Yeah Cal, thanks. I didn't want another failed escape." One other prisoner said.

"Wait another?"

"Yeah, around four to five years ago, a year after I was captured there was this odd looking girl who was so focused in escaping and one day she made a plan to get us all out. It was going great until someone ratted us out and we had to fight to escape. We were winning thanks to that girl but then one soldier held one of captive and threatened to cut her head off and so.. she gave in. We were put back to our cells with extra chains but the girl was never seen again."

"People thought the guards.." He dragged his finger from the left of his neck to the right.. signalling that maybe she was killed.

Kai noticed Callie looking rather sad but what shocked him was the tear that slipped out her eyes.

"B-But maybe she was just taken to other place! Like somewhere guarded really well so she can't escape!" Callie piped up.

This older woman looking around 40 patted Callie lightly on her back as if soothing her.

"Maybe Callie, maybe." she reassured.


	5. Chapter 4

**_This chapter is a bit short.. sorry._**

* * *

The prisoner opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

She was so happy she could laugh.. which was ironic since she was in chains.

Callie and the others were free.

She pulled her rags .. I mean shirt.. down and she pulled her hair back into a neater ponytail with a hair-tie she had once upon a time used for her bun.

The place she is locked up in prevented from her doing any spiritual activity. Luckily she possesses a really strong natural affinity with spirits and spiritual-related matters. She can still project her spirit but unfortunately.. no one can see her, but she can still keep note to whats happening outside of these walls. Same unfortunate matter when she goes to the Spirit world.

She prepared herself to project her spirit again.

And so she close her eyes.

She opens them again, happy not to see the same grey walls.

She is in a familiar room and she is not surprised to see his girlfriend lying on his bed. She feels sad, but she isn't surprised to see he has moved on. What she is surprised to see is his girlfriend.. holding a piece of paper and is glaring rather murderously at it.

What is that?

Just as she is about to bend over and see what exactly it was.. the door creak open.

"Shaya? What are you doing here?"

Shaya stands up from the bed and shoves the paper on his face.

"Look what I found under your pillow." She speaks with venom.

Kai paled.

"W-What?"

"Don't toy with me! Do you STARE at this every night before you sleep? DO YOU?"

The spirit looks up to see the paper, and she is shocked to see a picture of her in his girlfriends hands.

She remembers when it was taken. She was still happy and free, her blue arrow was apparent with that middle parting she had then. She was smiling widely but she wasn't aware that Kai was taking a photo of her.

She didn't know Kai kept it.

She smiles sadly at the picture, how she wished life was easier right now.

"Shaya listen, I thought tha-"

"Thought WHAT?" Shaya cuts Kai off. "Well I thought that YOU WERE OVER HER!" Shaya threw the picture on the floor, but Kai caught it before it reached the floor.. he treated it as if it was made out of porcelain.

"Shaya I thought you knew that I can never get over her, and I'm sorry to say but I can never like you the same way I love her."

The spirit smiles softly at his words

"So you are just gonna choose a dead girl over me?"

Kai was silent.

Shaya huffs and stormed out of the room.

"I guess we are over, heck when did we even begin."

She slams the door.

The spirit of the prisoner watches with her hand together as her love lays down on the bed and stars at her picture. He held it close to his heart and and shut his eyes tight.

Although he couldn't see or touch her , she lays down next to him and tries to hug his torso and close her eyes.

"I love you Jinora." He says softly.

The spirit smiled.

 _"I love you too."_


	6. Chapter 5

"So? Was one of the prisoners the master?"

Tenzin sighed at Lin's question but Ikki answered for him.

"No, they are great in airbending but none of them are yet masters, but we do have more airbenders now since all of them decided to join us since the Dai Li and the Red Lotus faked their deaths and thought it would be better for them to pretend that they were really dead."

"Then where do we search next?" Opal asked.

Her question remained unanswered.

"We are back in square one aren't we?" Kai groaned.

Lin focused on the map, searching for another place to search for the master.

"Maybe if we can search the air temples? " Lin wondered out loud.

The quiet knock on the door interrupted her response.

Kai opened the door.

Callie was fidgeting with her new clothes.

"Callie? What are you doing here?"

"C-Can I ask for a f-favour?" She asked nervously, tugging on her uniform.

"What is it?" Tenzin spoke.

"I was wondering if you can find my sister.. well she isn't my blood sister cause I don't have a family but she promised that we can be sisters but when we were going to escape the prison by following the plan she made for all of us because she wanted to free us all but... but "

Callie tears up a bit as she rambles on.

"But they took her.. they took her away.. I never saw her again."

She was crying hard now.. Opal hugged her to comfort her.

"Shhh.. it okay." Opal pat her back slowly and Ikki bend down to rest her hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes people have to move on.. I lost my sister too.." Ikki says softly.

Kai looks away at the window, afraid that he himself will tear up.

"But hey.. now you have us! We can be your sisters too! I'm Ikki."

Callie giggles and smiles. "I'm Callie. And I'm sorry for crying.." She looks down at the floor shamefully.. "And I thought that you might know her because she has the same tattoo as you.. you ..you.. and you.." She points at Kai, Tenzin, Opal and Ikki.

"Wait what?" Bolin splutters.

Kai is confused now, he arches an eyebrow.. could it be.. no.. he shouldn't get his hopes up.

"Callie.. what's her name?"

"huh?.. oh her name is Jinora." She mutters sadly.

what?.. Kai's eyes are wide, his mouth is agape and his knuckles were turning white from holding the railing to tightly.

The corner of his eyes are tearing up and his vision was starting to get blurry.

"NO WAY! SHE'S ALIVE?" Bolin was shocked, heck everyone was shocked.

Tenzin was still in surprise I mean it wasn't everyday someone tells him his daughter might still be alive.. might.

Opal smiled, "I knew she was alive.. Jinora is too strong."

Lin agreed with Opal. "Tough chick that one is.. you're lucky to have her Kai."

Ikki covers her mouth with her hands.. tears streaming down her face.. her grey eyes shining happiness.

"She must be the one then.." Mako comments, everyone turns to look at him. "What? She probably is the master."

"But you guys said it yourself.. there is still a slight chance she is gone.. " Lin said

"We have to take this chance.. she still might be pit there." Tenzin demanded.

"But we don't know where to start!" Ikki pouted, wringing her hands together.. which was her nervous habit.

"We have to find something! I'll check the records.. maybe there is something that can help us find her.. dead or alive." Mako offered.

"I'll find you Jinora.. wherever you are." Kai says to himself, wiping his eyes.. staring out at the night sky through the glass window.

* * *

 _ **so she is alive.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Opal smiled.

Finally after years of meditating she finally entered the spirit world.

"YESSSSS!" Opal giggled as she jumped in the air in glee.  
She looked around examining the place.

She saw a big spiritual tree with a hole in the middle. The tree was in the middle of the two portal.. it seemed very familiar.

She walked up to the tree and peered inside. She gasped in amazement, looking at all the visions in the air.

Her eyes widened when she saw herself in one of this visions. Her and ..Jinora when fighting Kuvira's army.

Is this my memories?

She then saw Kai.. a lot of times actually.

But then the visions changed.  
To dark ones.

Visions of people tortured in cells. Punished in chains and given solutions for food.

That was when she saw her.

Jinora

She was in chains. Her head hung low.. her hair was in a mess and done in a sloppy ponytail.

Blood was everywhere and she wore an attire similar to what the prisoners had on but it was ripped and stained.

But then she slowly looked up.. and Opal had a good look of her eyes.

Opal started to enter the hole in the tree but stopped when she saw a figure in the middle of the tree.. meditating.

Is that..

"J-Jinora?"

The figure stiffened and turned around slowly.

"Opal?"

* * *

Kai laid in the meadows with Lefty, Pepper and Ski.

Lefty and Pepper mated.. resulting in a baby bison , Ski.. Ikki helped Kai name her since after all.. it was her sister's bisons child too.

Ski was newly born only a few days old. Pepper and Lefty were super overprotective for him but of course didn't mind when Kai was petted him.

Kai rubbed Ski's fur slowly and watched as Lefty and Pepper cuddled together.

"KAI!"

Kai looked behind him to see Ikki waving him over.

"It's Opal.. she has news.. about Jinora. But I don't think they are good ones. She was crying."

* * *

The door burst open as Ikki and Kai tumbled in.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Kai said in a panic.. anxious to get his hands on the news.

"Calm down Kai.. Opal hasn't told us anything yet." Pema said soothingly.

Ever since he and Jinora started dating Pema had treated Kai as if he was her own son.

Kai sat down.

"I finally entered the spirit world and when I got there I saw this tree. It was in the middle of the two portals and had a big hole."

"The tree of Vaatu.." Meelo interrupted.

"Er.. yes." Opal continued.. her eyes puffy from crying. "I was curious so I looked inside.. and I saw visions. I thought they were ny memories since I saw myself in the vision. But then the vision changed to Kai. Like many glimpse of Kai but all that suddenly changed to dark visions. Prisoners chained and and tortured and.. and."

Opal started tearing up.

"I saw her.. in the vision. She was chained. Her arms and legs were full of cuts and bruises. Her hair was in a messed up ponytail and there was blood.. everywhere. "

Pema teared up as Ikki and Meelo hugged her.

"Is she.. alive?" Tenzin spoke up quietly.

"Yes.. she is. Jinora looked pale.. deadly pale. But her eyes.. they held strong determination. "

Tenzin looked relief.

"But that isn't all.. when I walked inside the tree.. I saw a figure. Meditating. And then I realized.. she was there.. right there. I called for her and she turned around and greeted me but when I rushed over and tried to give her a hug.. she vanished.. and so did the visions."

"She.. she is alive then.. after all this time." Kai smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes Kai.. and I know exactly where she is."


	8. Chapter 7

The metal door creaked open.

Suspiciously, there wasn't anyone there.. No guards.. nothing.

Kai furrowed his thick eyebrows but went in with caution. Opal , Bolin, Ikki and Tenzin close behind them.

"There is no one here.." Tenzin muttered.

"Jinora " Opal said, pointing out the farthest end.

Kai sped down and tried to shove the door down with a big blast of air.

The door jiggled but did not open.

"Here, I got this little man." Bolin lightly shoved Kai aside and made a 'star' out of lava and cut the sides of the door.

The door fell.

Everyone was expected to see her there but no.

The jail was empty. The chains were broken and blood was everywhere.

There were markings on the floor and walls.. marking to count the days.

There were enough marking on the wall consider them as years.

This place just screamed out the word 'pain'.

"What happened here?" Ikki whispered.

Kai stared in horror at the place and turned away... refusing to look anymore.

"She isn't here. Let's get out of here. " Bolin said.. shuddering.

"But.. it doesn't make any sense! She was here.. in the vision." Opal cried out.

"She isn't here. Maybe she was relocated. We should get out in case the guards come."

"I-I don't understand..."

Then groanings and muffles could be heard from outside.

"What is that?" Tenzin wondered.

Ikki opened the door, surprised to see around twenty guards in chains.

Kai grabbed the nearest guard and shoved him up the wall.

"Where is she?" Kai said, with gritted teeth.

The guard swallowed nervously.

"I don't know w-what you are talking a-about." He stuttered.

Kai's eyes blazed with fury and brought his free hand up and created an air ball.

"You know what I'm talking about. Speak." He growled.

"S-She must have known we were switching d-duties. The next t-thing we knew was us being trapped here. S-She kept mumbling about how the clone was going to attack republic city in a week before she e-escaped." The guard gave in to his fear.

"P-please don't h-hurt me."

Kai dropped him on the ground roughly.

"A week.. we've got a week." Opal muttered in horror.

* * *

"Where do you think she has gone.." Ikki asks her father.

"I don't know Ikki." He answers honestly..

Kai hasn't said anything since he left that island. No one knows what he was probably going through. Sure Tenzin and family was suffering from the disappearance of their family members. And the others suffering from the loss of their friend. But Kai... He changed for her. He has never once felt love and because of her. He loved.. no loves her.

He remembered the day when his world was turned upside down.

He was so close and all this pain could have been avoided. Jinora would have been by his side.

Kai stared at the horizons. His hair swept to the side because of the wind. His back was arched and he leaned against the railings.

"You're out there... somewhere.. I know it." Kai mutters to himself.

* * *

She had a hat to cover her face as she walked down the crowded road. Her long ponytail brushed her back as she walks slowly so that she wouldn't attract any attention.

She has reached her destination.. Republic city.

In her hands she had a bag of coins... ready to get her hands on clothes and food.. maybe oitment for her cuts and bruises.

She smiled as the aroma made it's way to her nose.

"Finally.. proper food."

She looks up to meet the vendor's eye.

Her face could be seen in the sunlight and the fading scar on her cheek wasn't hard to miss.

"A bowl please.." She gently slides a coin on the wooden tabletop.

"Comin right up miss." The vendor works on her bowl of hot noodle soup as she sits down slowly beside a customer.

"Rough night huh?" He asks, noting down her cuts and bruises on her arms.

She ignores him.

"Here ya go miss. Hot noodle soup for a pretty young lady."

She thanks him and picks up her chopsticks to eat after making sure that her hat covered her face once again.

"Nothing? Well not a problem for me." She watches from the corner of her eye the customer place his rough hands on her thigh.

In an instant she takes his hand and judo flips him in the air, breaking the wooden stool in the process.

She smashes his head on the table and leaves him there.. groaning in pain.

"HEY! GET HER!"

Alert, she runs away from the shop and into the alley. She looks behind her to see republic city's police forces and goes up the wall onto the roof.

Hoping to hide away she jumps down again and goes a different direction. But her plan failed and she gets cornered against the wall.

With no other choice, she blast them roughly with a flick of her wrist... causing the three metal benders to fall to the ground.

She takes this chance to take the chance to slip away... Away from the police, hoping that she didn't cause them much harm.


End file.
